just friends? just enemies? just lovers?
by tragicomedy
Summary: After James and Sirius land on Lily in Diagon Alley using Floo Powder, she falls in love with James then James gets jealous of Snape and Sirius feels left out so he dates a girl but Remus likes the same girl and everyone's confused. Review?
1. Can you please get off me?

****

JUST FRIENDS? JUST ENEMIES? JUST LOVERS? 

__

Disclaimer: I own the plot, JKR owns the rest.

A/N: Hello! This is my first L/J fic, so please be nice! This is the first chapter, so it doesn't really have much of a plot, but I promise that later there will be! I've got it all set out! ;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mu-um! Tell Lily to get out of my room!" Petunia Evans boomed. She sat at her desk and referred to her eleven-year-old sister who was quietly sitting on her bed when Mrs. Evans entered the room.

"Petunia, dear…" she started but was interrupted when an owl came soaring through an open window.

Petunia shrieked and ran towards her mother for cover as the owl glided towards Lily.

Lily stared at the owl for a second and moved her hand to pat it on the head. Her hand then moved to take the letter that was clamped firmly in its beak. It hooted and, once again, took flight.

"Mu-um! Lily got a letter from an _owl_!" Petunia howled.

"Oh, do shut up, Petty dear." Mrs. Evans snapped and turned away from the now scowling Petunia. "Lily, what does it say?"

Lily paused, staring at her letter in disbelief. She looked to her mother and sister before answering.

"I'm a witch…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"JAMES POTTER! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT _NOW_!"

James looked towards his best friend, Sirius Black, eyes already narrowed.

"What did you do _this_ time?" he accused immediately.

Sirius held his hands up in defense. "Me? Why, James, absolutely nothing!" he feigned disappointment. "Why don't you give me the benefit of the doubt?"

James got up. "Because I know you very well and if you haven't done anything, I'll be shocked."

"Prepare to be shocked then, Jamesie!"

"Stupid git…" James muttered.

He hopped down the stairs and shuffled towards his mother, eyes staring at the ground.

"Yes, Mum?" he asked quietly.

"Look at me, James." She ordered sternly and his eyes glanced up slowly.

"YOU GOT INTO HOGWARTS!" she screeched and hugged him while he stood stock-still.

He turned around to see Sirius standing there, grinning.

"I _told _you I didn't do anything!" he sniffed.

A crash suddenly cut through the air and James' sister screamed.

James and Mrs. Potter stared at Sirius who was smiling sheepishly.

"Oops."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mum, does Petunia have to come?" Lily wailed. Mrs. Evans stared at her youngest daughter.

"Now, Lily! Of course she does! We need to get used to the wizarding world if you're going to be a witch!" she said this last part proudly.

"Fine, fine!" Lily muttered. "But don't blame me if she screams every ten seconds."

Ten minutes later, all of the Evans family was piled in their car and driving to London.

Once they were in Diagon Alley, Petunia began wailing. Her parents clung to each other and Lily stared down the road, eyes wide with wonderment.

They walked down to Gringotts and exchanged some Muggle money into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and headed to Ollivanders when, suddenly, a boy popped out of nowhere.

"MU-UM! A BOY JUST FELL ON LILY!" Petunia shrieked.

Lily felt suffocated underneath the guy on top of her.

"Can you get off of me, please?" she choked.

"OH!" she heard from above her and was pleased when she found she could breathe properly again.

"Thanks." She coughed.

"I'm really sorry, you know." She heard and looked up to see a cute brunette staring down at her with deep brown eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

God, she's pretty…' James thought, then he noticed her bright green eyes staring up at him and he shuffled uncomfortably. He turned around to the two people who, he assumed, must be her parents and stuck his hand out awkwardly.

"Uh, hi!" he forced a smile but his hand was still trembling. "I'm James Potter. Pleased to meet you."

His hand remained alone and James mentally kicked himself, but the girl's mother finally slowly drew her hand out of her pocket and shook his.

"I'm Annie Evans." She introduced, a tiny smile on her face. "This is my husband, Sean Evans and she," she pointed to the blonde girl who had screamed at his arrival, "is Petunia, one of my daughters."

"And I'm Li-" the redhead began, but was cut off as another boy fell from nowhere. Mr. and Mrs. Evans stepped back in shock and Petunia ran away.

"Sirius!" James hissed.

"Uh, hey, James!" Sirius grinned.

"CAN YOU GET OFF ME?" came a voice.

"OH!" Sirius exclaimed and clambered up to his feet. The girl rolled over and groaned. "I'm really sorry!" Sirius babbled while she clutched her side and winced.

"S'okay…" she muttered and she stepped over a little. "I'm Lily."

James and Sirius smiled and Sirius stuck his hand out. "Sirius Black."

Petunia came back, looking very flustered and Mr. and Mrs. Evans still looked shocked.

Petunia stared at Sirius who stared right back. "Did you come from nowhere as well?"

"Actually," he began, when he was interrupted by Mrs. Black popping up. Sirius grinned. "Perfect timing, Mum." He looked back to Petunia. "I came from her womb." He grinned and Petunia looked at him in disgust.

Mrs. Black stood up and shook herself out. She introduced herself to Lily's parents, Petunia looked up and down the streets, eyes narrowed and James and Sirius pulled Lily off to the side.

"Hey, let me buy you something to make up for falling on you, OK?" Sirius offered.

"Oh… no, that's OK. I'll be…" Lily refused but James quickly asked, "Are you from a Muggle family?"

"A what?"

"A family of non-magic people." James explained.

"Well… that I know of, yes."

Sirius and James grinned at each other and Lily became worried at the identical evil looks on their faces.

"Sweet…" they commented in unison.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"HEY!" Lily shouted. "Hey! WAIT FOR ME!"

James kept the door to the carriage open and Lily jumped on board of the train.

"Thanks." She panted, glad that she had luck on her side and had not missed the train. No one told her she had to walk through a wall!

She sat down and, after she had recovered, got to know the boys a little better. Even though they had been in contact by owl, she felt as though she was missing out on something. The six years of friendship she could never make up, but she felt as though there was something up, something that she, a Muggle-born, wouldn't know about.

The door to the carriage opened and a blonde boy walked in nervously. James, Sirius and Lily stared at him until he finally cleared his throat.

"Can I stay here? All the other carriages are full."

"Sure!" Sirius answered happily and grabbed the boy, cornering him into a conversation about Quidditch, something that Lily knew nothing about.

She simply sat back and listened to the boys chatter away, learning more and more about them every minute.

Then a black-haired boy walked into the carriage and, judging by the looks on the other boys' faces, he was not very welcome at all. 

"My, my…" he said slowly and James stood up. "A Potter, Black and Lupin, all in one carriage. Must be my lucky day." Then he noticed Lily. "And… I suppose that's a Mudblood?"

Lily had no idea what a Mudblood was, but she took offense to it as James suddenly grabbed the boy by his collar and knocked him against the wall of the carriage.

"Don't you dare come in here and insult a friend, Snape." He growled.

"Touchy!" Snape held his hands up in 'defeat'. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." James let him go and Snape walked to the exit of the carriage.

"Goodbye, Potter, Black, Lupin." He paused and grinned. "Mudblood."

James slammed the door in his face and turned around, face livid with anger. He walked up to Lily and she stepped back, creating more distance between them.

"Don't you _ever_ let anyone call you a Mudblood, got me?"

Lily nodded even though she had no idea what he was on about.

"A Mudblood is a dirty name for a Muggle-born." Sirius explained and Lily nodded; now understanding a little more.

James stared at the sky. "We're almost there." he announced. 

They all changed into their wizarding robes and were soon dropped off at Hogsmeade station. A giant named Hagrid came and took them to Hogwarts castle.

Lily stared at everything, eyes shining. She watched the pictures move, the ghosts, everything she looked at, she drunk up happily.

Finally, they all stepped into the Great Hall. Her eyes were fixed on the old man who sat in the centre of a high table. 

The man smiled and shouted, "WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: OK, first chapter done. I know, it's boring, but it's a first chapter, it's and introduction. I promise the rest will be more exciting ;)

Please R/R!


	2. Flying High

****

JUST FRIENDS? JUST ENEMIES? JUST LOVERS?

__

Disclaimer: I own the plot, JKR owns the rest.

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was so surprised to get eleven reviews in less than 24 hours! *sigh* I thank thee all who reviewed! XD

Rite-o, I got a move on with this chapter… but I know this chapter's short, but it's also pretty important… I think you can see what's going to happen later… 

Anyway, you can go… read now…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What does it say? What does it say?" Lily heard around the corner and ran along, wondering what on earth was happening. She noticed a large crowd around a notice-board and craned her head over others to try to read the message.

"God, I hate being short…" she muttered and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see James motioning to he to follow him. She skipped towards him and stopped in front, grinning.

"What, Your Highness?" she crowed jokingly.

"We have flying lessons with the Slytherins…" he muttered unhappily and Lily's eyes widened.

"Is… is that the house… Snape's in?" she asked nervously.

"Why, indeed it is, Evans. Never knew you cared enough to notice." Drawled a voice from behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Snape.

Even though she knew she should say something in defense of herself, she felt numb, her mouth refused to move. She could feel his eyes on her, nothing else. And she did not like the feeling.

"Piss off, Snape." James ordered lazily.

"And why, should I listen to you, Potter?" Snape countered almost as lazily.

"'Cos you'd better if you know what's good for you."

"Ooooooh, I'm _so_ scared, Potter!" Snape held his hands up and waggled his fingers, feigning fear.

Lily finally felt as though she got her senses back and turned around swiftly to slap him. There was silence in the corridor and she felt nervous with all the eyes on her. Even James looked thoroughly shocked.

"We warned you, Snape." She whispered venomously and turned to walk away. She heard James running behind her.

She felt Snape's eyes on her, too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whoa, Lil!" she heard James shout as he caught up with her. "Thatta girl! I never knew you would do that, but, hell, it was great!" James grinned down on her and Lily felt herself smiling back.

"Thanks, James." She whispered and then looked down towards the ground.

"Hey-hey!" she heard Sirius shout. She looked up into his smiling face. "Good on you, Lil! I just heard all about it and, whoa, that's a great start." He sighed and looked up. "I wish _I_ could've been there…"

"No biggie." She brushed it off and tried to change the topic. "So… when _is_ our flying lesson with our beloved Snapey and his motley crew?"

"This Friday." James announced. Then he stared at Lily, curious. "Lil… do you… know how to ride a broom?"

"No…" she trailed off. "Does it matter?"

Sirius and James exchanged glances. "Erm… if you think you can, then great. Otherwise… you might make a fool of yourself."

"… So?"

"In front of Snape."

"… Crap!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, I can't do this!"

"Lil…"

"Just hold onto the handle!"

"I can't!"

"Course you can!"

"Anybody can!"

"Well, I can't!"

James and Sirius were having great difficulty in trying to teach Lily to fly. The school brooms weren't great and Lily seemed to lack confidence and balance.

"Argh!" Lily screamed and threw the broom down. "Screw this! I can't do it!" she stalked off. James and Sirius followed quickly.

"Come on, Lil!"

"One more try!"

She turned, eyes filling with tears. "I'm hopeless! I can't do _anything_!"

Sirius patted her on the back. "Riding a broom isn't everything, you know." He said gently.

"It doesn't matter anyway." She muttered. "I'm just going to make a fool of myself in front of Snape."

"No."

Lily and Sirius looked at James in shock.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly tonight. Even if it takes me all night to do it!" he promised.

"Then so am I!" Sirius agreed.

Lily smiled, glad that these boys had fallen on her so that she could make such great friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Everyone stand by a broom. Come on!" Madam Hooch ordered.

The dreaded Friday flying lesson had arrived and Lily, James and Sirius were all standing next to each other in the two lines. Unfortunately, Lily was also facing Snape. He smirked at her and Lily held her head higher. Snape's smirk faltered.

"Right, now hold you hand over you broom and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!" they all chorused and about half of the brooms obeyed their commands. However, it took another ten minutes to get the rest up.

Madam Hooch then strolled up and down the rows, instructing them all how to hold the broom, how to sit on it and how to fly it. Finally, they actually got to go up.

"Now. When I blow my whistle, kick off the ground hard. Got me?" her eyes roved along the lines and every single head bobbed up and down.

"Right, now, on my whistle. One – two – three!" she blew and everyone soared into the air.

Some people didn't even get five metres away from the ground until they came back down, but James and Sirius flew around the castle.

Lily followed slowly, drinking in the feeling of being so high above everything else. She stared down and she felt on top of the world. Everything else seemed so small and insignificant.

Then, she felt a familiar feeling. She moved down so she was closer to the ground and was shocked to find Snape staring at her again.

She pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and thought that Sirius was right.

Flying wasn't everything.

It was so much more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry, it's short, I know, but I hope you picked up a whole bunch of hints in this chapter of what's to come… it wasn't that obvious though, and you will find out what happens eventually.

Think of it this way – the more you review, the faster the chapters come out, if you want the rest of the story. :D

Please R/R!


	3. Singing Snape who'da thought it?

****

JUST FRIENDS? JUST ENEMIES? JUST LOVERS?

****

A/N: Haha!! I told you I'd get it out soon! XD Oh, God, I hadn't written anything for so long, I'd forgotten my formatting for it… aiya… I feel so bad now! Oh, and there is one tiny swear word in this fic (yes, my dear friends, I did swear! But it's not a word I haven't said before! In case all you readers who don't know me don't understand, I've only ever said one swear word my entire life and I've only said it three times, so yeah…)

BUT I am updating so that's OK. My friends and I were discussing about how much we hate it when people take forever to update. Yes, _I_ was involved in this conversation and I'm sorry! Really! Truly!

Anyway, I will stop chattering away so you can actually get to the story (how many people are still reading this??).

****

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are one of the most pointless things sometimes I reckon. It's like, as if any of us is actually gonna stand up and say, 'yes, it's me. I wrote the wonderful series _Harry Potter_ and instead of writing the fifth book that everyone's dying to read, I'm wasting my time writing fanfics that perhaps no one even read!' back to the point, me no own Harry Potter.

The long awaited (heehee) chapter three of JFJEJL! (whoa… a lot of J's… someone please shut me up!)

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Woo hoo! Da da da da da da da da! Woo hoo! Da da da da-" (A/N: You know the song! The one everyone sings in the car!)

"Lily! Shut up!" James and Sirius cried in unison.

"I'm sorry! I'm just on such a high! Flying is, like, _the_ best thing and it's a great escape and, ooh, I'm _so_ trying out for the Quidditch team when we're allowed and I might even be good enough to get chosen! That's in second year, isn't it? Wow… can't wait until then. Did you see Snape's face when I could actually fly? Ha! Bet he never got such a shock in his life! Hey, can I borrow your quill, James? Thanks!" Lily babbled and reached over for James' quill.

Sirius and James stared at her in absolute shock and got up to leave.

"Why were we ever friends with a psycho, James?" Sirius whispered as Lily started on her 'da da da da'-ing again.

"'Cos we fell on her?" James suggested uncertainly.

"Damn… wish we could've landed on some great looking girl…"

"Lily's pretty!" James said hotly and blushed scarlet as Sirius stared at him, eyes widening happily.

"Ooooooh! James has a crush on Li-ly! James has a crush on Li-" he began to sing but was hurriedly hushed by James who closed his mouth with his hand. Lily turned around and went back to her work when James signalled that Sirius was just insane.

Sirius looked pissed and bit down hard on James finger.

"OW!" he screamed and Lily got up.

"What happened?" she asked, shocked.

"I _told_ you he was insane! He _bit_ me!" James shouted, pointing at Sirius.

"You called me a psycho!" Sirius threw back hotly.

"Guys, calm down! James apologises for calling you insane and Sirius apologises for biting your finger." Lily shouted over the both of them.

"Fine." They huffed in unison but Sirius continued to glare and James nursed his hand. Lily sighed and brightened.

"Hey! Could we play a trick on Snape?" she suggested excitedly. James and Sirius grinned and nodded. They huddled together and came up with a great idea.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

James, Sirius and Lily walked into the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning, rather nonchalantly (obviously meaning there was something to worry about) and sat down near Remus and quickly whispered their plans to him. He laughed loudly and agreed to help them out.

"Okay, on the count of three. One… two… _three_!" four wands were pointed towards Snape sitting at the Slytherin table. A bright pink flash headed towards and hit him in the back. He jumped up and howled.

The Hall fell silent as he started hopping around like mad. He jumped onto the Slytherin table, jumping into the bacon, eggs, toast, jam, milk jugs and everything else on it, leaving some very peeved and messy Slytherins. 

Suddenly, he stopped and jumped onto the floor and looked to be heading towards the Hufflepuff table and all the students jumped up and ran from the table until they were out of hitting distance.

But Snape wasn't headed there. He continued walking until he was at the High Table and went down on bended knee in front of Dumbledore.

"Dear, Headmaster!" he cried in a voice an octave higher than his usual voice. "How lovely you look today! You silvery white hair illuminates the whole room and your twinkling eyes bore holes into my heart!" Snape suddenly stopped and appeared to have finally regained his senses and control over himself.

But, of course, the damage had been done. The entire Hall exploded with laughter, bar a few Slytherins. Dumbledore was looking mighty chuffed with himself and replied to this outburst, 'Why, Mr. Snape! I never knew you felt this way!"

That was the last straw. Snape got up and hurried out of the Hall. People were still rolling around with laughter, crying with tears of mirth.

Amidst all of this, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily slapped high fives.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape could hardly show his face around the school for a week after the Dumbledore incident and many people in the halls were curious as to when the Marauders would again pull a hilarious stunt like that.

"We are so good! We are so good! Who are the greatest?"

"WE ARE!"

"Damn tooting!" Sirius cried.

Lily was amazed at how good her life was now. She was hanging out with the most popular boys in the school, she _herself_ was actually popular, her grades were good, the teachers were nice… but she was missing something.

While she had been at Hogwarts, she hadn't really spoken to any of the girls in her dorm. She needed a girl friend. It's the basic essential for a sane teenage girl and she knew she didn't want to end up being the female version of Sirius.

She went up to her dorm that night and saw Gillian Walsh, a pretty blonde girl, sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey." called Lily. Gillian didn't even look up. "Hey." she tried again and this time Gillian acknowledged her presence.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, considering there's no one else in the room."

"Oh, well… you know… with all the stuff people have been saying, I wouldn't be surprised if you were talking to yourself." Gillian shrugged. Lily nodded then started shaking her head.

"Whoa! Back up one moment, honey! What have people been saying?"

Gillian gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "You mean you haven't heard?"

At that very moment, Natasha Cook, a petite brunette, entered the room and waved.

"Hey, dudettes!" she called and flopped down on her bed. "Gil, _never_ go out with Tom. He's such a prick."

Gillian's attention was diverted from Lily. "Really, what'd he do?"

"Hello?!" Lily exclaimed and the other girls stared at her.

"Hi…" Natasha replied slowly.

"What have people been saying about me???" Lily exploded. Gillian and Natasha shot each other looks and Lily stood there, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Fine! I will tell her!" Natasha looked her straight in the eyes. "People think you're crazy."

"Oh." Lily said. "Is that it? 'Cos, to some extent, I am."

"Oh, no!" Gillian waved her hand dismissively. "Not as in crazy as in look-at-me-I'm-so-high-and-bonkers-and-I-like-to-play-pranks-on-people crazy. We're talking I-see-dead-people crazy. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh." Lily said again. "Oh, well." She got up to leave but Natasha and Gillian stopped her.

"Oh?" they asked in unison. "Is that all you can say?"

"… Yup!" Lily replied and pushed past them. Then she heard their voices behind her.

"You failed, Evans!" they called. She stopped in her tracks and whirled around, fury began surging through her.

"Failed? Failed what?" she asked hotly. The girls laughed.

"We do the same 'people think you're crazy' scam to a lot of girls and if you react the right way, we accept you into the folds of sisterhood." They held out their arms and from both their wrists dangled delicate silver bracelets.

"Oh, so this is like some trick?" Lily asked innocently and the girls nodded. Her façade changed so swiftly that the girls didn't even have enough time to step back. Lily positively shouted almost as loud as a Howler, "YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY _NO_ RIGHT TO GO AROUND TREATING GIRLS LIKE THAT! I HOPE YOUR LITTLE CLUB IS CALLED THE BITCHES BRIGADE OR THE COW CLUB 'COS THAT'S HOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK OF YOU!"

She slowed down her heart rate to a regular speed and stomped out of the room. She began muttering to herself until there came a hesitant tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and came face to face with another girl in her dorm – Alyssa Watson. She was a fairly ordinary looking brunette but the way Lily was thinking right now, she was more beautiful than the two girls still lying on the ground in shock on her dorm floor.

"Hey, Alyssa." She greeted with a smile and Alyssa slowly returned it.

"Sorry to hear you got caught up in that trap. So did I but I didn't think they'd try it again, not after I shouted at them." Lily looked at the girl in shock. Alyssa? Shouting? Get outta town! "But I didn't shout anywhere as loudly as you did." Ah, the mists are clearing. She barely shouted in a normal person terms.

"Yeah. Well, bugger them." She laughed and held out her hand for Alyssa to shake. Alyssa grinned and gratefully shook it. Then an evil glint came to her eyes and Lily was definitely shocked to see it.

"Well… I was thinking of coming up to you with this idea before… you know, after the whole Snape thing…" Alyssa admitted hesitantly.

"What? A prank?" Lily asked, stunned. Well, Lily supposed, never judge a book by its cover.

"Yeah, it could do with a little modifying but it goes a little something like this…"

As Lily talked to her, she gradually realised she had finally found the friend she was looking for, along with the perfect prank to pull on the Cow Club.

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Haha! That'll do you guys, I hope! Since I uploaded this relatively early, you might get a new chapter (operative word there – 'might') in a couple of weeks, when this one was originally supposed to come out! 

By the way, if anyone did want that email update thingo, just shove your email into a review or, if you're an author, just tell me you want it and I'll go and try to find your email. But don't let that stop you reviewing, please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D

Le gra go deo,

Cindy


	4. Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing ...

****

JUST FRIENDS? JUST ENEMIES? JUST LOVERS?

****

A/N: Hidy ho!! OMG!!! I love you guys out there soooooooo much!!! Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews and especially thank you to **Amber** who added me to her favourites list!! *Mwah* Love you, honey!

Anyway, you guys all inspired me to write this chapter so thank you very much. My exams are finito and My Trauma Teddy thing (that charity event I had to do) is over too and, surprise surprise, I'm actually not sore from walking around the city all day. Well, my legs aren't sore but my arms are. They've sorta seized up…

Anyway, I'll cut to the chase. To be honest with you all, I actually couldn't think of a prank so I just popped one up from this _Friends_ episode I read (transcript) and combined it with some sort of funky plot line thingo (am I making any sense?) and that's how the chapter will finish.

****

Disclaimer: Okay, now everyone knows Harry Potter is not mine unless I miraculously transformed into J.K. Rowling which means that I would've passed my English yearly with flying colours. Actually, maybe not, unless she read _To Kill A Mockingbird_…

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lil!"

Lily whirled around to see James running up behind her. He stopped in front of her and leant on his knees for support while he caught his breath.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he accused.

"Sorry, I was walking with Alyssa and I forgot." She apologised.

"You _forgot_?" he asked, shocked. "As if anyone could forget about _me_." He looked around. "Ah, I see, Alyssa's your imaginary friend! So you dropped me to run around with your imagination? Lily! I'm ashamed!"

Lily put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to argue when she no longer saw the need to. Alyssa was coming towards them, a huge grin on her face and she was holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Hey, Lil! I found it! Isn't that…" she trailed off when she noticed James standing there. "Uh, hi! Alyssa Watson. Pleased to meet you." She smiled nervously. How could Lily possibly hang around such a cute guy and not go ga-ga over him?

James smiled lightly in reply. "Ditto… well, minus the 'Alyssa Watson' bit. Substitute that with James Potter." And she giggled. Lily's eyes darted between them like in a tennis match and cleared her throat loudly.

"Excuse me, can I see the spell?" Lily asked hotly, wondering why this feeling suddenly crept over her. For God's sake, if Alyssa wanted to go loony on her whenever she saw James, it was none of her business. Even so, she couldn't help but have a problem with it.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Alyssa handed the parchment over and James read over Lily's shoulder.

"Ummm…" James started. "Out of curiosity, who's clothes did you want to make disappear? 'Cos if it's a guy's…" he trailed off meaningfully.

Lily punched him lightly on the arm and grinned mischievously. "No, silly. It's a revenge scheme. And we're not going to make _all_ their clothes disappear." James raised his eyebrows. "We'll let them keep their undies."

"So who?" he asked again.

"Do you know Gillian Walsh and Natasha Cook in my dorm?" James shook his head. "Well, they are such cows and we just wanted to play a little prank on them."

"Prank?" James repeated excitedly. "Do you want Sirius and I to help?"

"Actually, yes." Lily nodded. "See, I reckon at least one of the superficial snobs has the hots for you and Sirius _so_ you can help out in phase two." James and Alyssa looked shocked.

"Phase two? Since when was there even a phase one?" Alyssa asked.

Lily grinned wickedly. "Since now."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alrighty then." Lily muttered as she scanned the Gryffindor table for the two girls. "The both of them aren't hear yet. Probably still putting on their make up."

The three headed towards Sirius and Remus who were sitting there talking about God knows what. Sirius looked up and waved to them.

"Hey, guys. This is Alyssa Watson and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily introduced and sat down.

"So why were you so late, eh, Jamesie boy?" Sirius asked roguishly. "Too busy snogging the two lovely girls, eh?"

Lily and Alyssa both blushed an Remus winked as James cuffed Sirius on the head and knocked him into his porridge. 

"No, you idiot. Lil and Alyssa were filling me in on a prank." James explained impatiently. At the word 'prank', Sirius grinned wickedly and they quickly filled the trouble maker in.

As soon as they were finished and Sirius and Remus were howling with laughter, Gillian and Natasha walked in and sat down at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table and started flirting with some fifth year boys.

The Marauders, Lily and Alyssa pointed their wands and muttered the spell in unison and bright blue flashes hurled towards the unsuspecting Natasha. James murmured another spell, this one aimed for Gillian, and they got up quickly and left the Great Hall.

"So when will this thing start working?" Sirius asked happily. The rest of the group shrugged and Sirius looked deflated. "Well I hope we're there to see it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Indeed they were there to see their handiwork and it happened in Transfiguration.

Gillian had a blind spell on her so she couldn't tell if any spell happened which included, unfortunately, anything that happened in their Transfiguration class leaving a very irate Professor McGonagall.

Natasha, on the other hand, had on a charm that caused her clothes to slowly, but definitely surely, disappear. And with the spell on Gillian, Natasha would never know unless someone else told her.

During the middle of the class, the bottom of her clothes started to disappear so no one noticed except the pranksters.

Towards the end, half her clothes had disappeared. It looked as if she was wearing a midriff top and short shorts. Her robe had disappeared a while ago since it was the layer on top. Gillian noticed nothing.

When the end of class came and Natasha stood up in only her bra and underwear, the class burst out into fits of laughter. Gillian shot them all looks and Natasha seemed not to notice since she was reapplying her make up.

That was when McGonagall looked up.

She dropped the pile of books she was carrying and her mouth dropped open in shock. She rushed over to their table and glared at the two girls.

"Miss Cook!" she barked and Natasha jumped, leaving a line of pink lipstick on her cheek causing the class to laugh even louder than before. "What do you think you are doing walking around like that?" she hissed.

Natasha looked down and gasped. The Marauders were high fiving each other and McGonagall yelled at Natasha about the number of rules she was breaking, walking around half naked. Soon she got tired of it and dismissed them all.

Lily and Alyssa kept a close distance behind Gillian and Natasha who were walking back to their dorm to get some visible clothes back on Natasha.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Natasha shrieked. Lily and Alyssa jumped, assuming she was yelling at them but she was yelling at Gillian.

"What are you talking about?" she replied nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing anything?" she hissed venomously.

"I… I didn't notice any difference." She told her truthfully but Natasha went off her rocker.

"Oh! So you normally imagine me in my underwear? You're supposed to be my best friend, you pervert!" and she slammed the door in Gillian's face.

"Time to start phase two!" whispered Lily and she stepped up to Gillian who was staring miserably at the shut door.

"Hey, Gillian. We're sorry about what happened between you and Natasha, but she always seemed like more of a cow than you ever did." Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcastic honey but Gillian bought the sympathy, no questions asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys." She mumbled.

"Hey!" Alyssa suddenly cried. "Why don't you eat lunch with us?" she asked as if the idea just suddenly occurred to her.

"Really?" Gillian asked, sounding a little skeptical this time.

"Sure!" Lily and Alyssa replied in unison, eyes shining with delight.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here, Gillian!" James shoved a large chicken leg onto her plate. She smiled and accepted it.

Gillian and Natasha were no longer talking to each other and that was why Gillian was hanging around the Marauders lately. Of course, the others had something more up their sleeves.

"Thanks, James." She smiled James grinned back. Lily cut into their thoughts.

"Gee, I've been gettign chubbier and chubbier lately!" she cried and pinched at her non-existent stomach. "You girls wanna go on a diet with me?" Alyssa looked pensive but Gillian shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think I need to." She said dismissively. Then stopped as James looked at her thoughtfully. "What?"

"Just… never mind." James stopped himself but Gillian poked at him to continue. "Well… you _have_ been filling out around the middle lately…"

Gillian gasped. "I'm fat?" she cried and at that very moment a ripping sound broke out. "Oh, God!" she howled and exited the Hall crying.

"Wow..." Lily whispered. "Didn't think she'd take it so hard." And the others stared at the door guiltily.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gillian ran out onto the Hogwarts' grounds and curled herself up into a little miserable ball. She had no friends and she couldn't even think about trusting anyone again.

How could she have been so stupid?

It began to rain, lightly at first then thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky but Gillian still sat there, rolled up in her own misery.

Then she heard someone walking around near her. She looked up and saw no one but the footsteps drew nearer. She finally stood up, relieving the cramps in her legs and looked around.

"Who's there?" she yelled, frightened. Only her echo replied. She shivered, both from cold and fear and decided to finally return to the castle when she finally saw the person who owned the footsteps she heard.

It was someone, it looked like a man, in a black cloak. She wanted to run but something was stopping her. Then he began to speak.

"You been hurt, haven't you?" his hoarse voice cut through the silence and someone seemed to have muted the thunder and rain. She could only hear him. He spoke again when she did not answer. "Why don't you come with me for a while? It's not far and we can talk about you're little problem."

She nodded mutely then finally spoke. "Who are you?"

The man dropped down the hood of his cloak and she saw the most horrible blood red eyes she had ever seen before. He smiled evilly.

"My name is Tom, but you may call me Lord Voldemort."

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Here's another chapter! Not very amusing, I think but it's still very important as you can see. More Snape, Sirius and Remus I think in the next chapter but you never know. God _I_ don't even know!

Anyway, please please please review! Oh, and the people who are on the update list now, please actually tell me if you want to be on it or not 'cos otherwise I'm just filling out your inbox. If you want the updates, please tell me in the review as well as your email (duh) and I'll send you one!

D'you reckon I could get to 100 reviews for this chapter? *looks hopeful* PLEASE REVIEW!!

Le gra go deo,

Cindy


End file.
